Something
by Megane-chan
Summary: Something that has to do with our dark haired, blue eyed boys. And that something is love. (yaoi/oneshot) reviews please. ^_^


Title: Something

Author: Megane-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com

Pairing: Read and find out.

Genre: Romance (yaoi)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk! No Money, no sue.

**~ Something ~**

Something, yes, something made me sit under the comforting shade of a blooming Sakura tree, facing a serene lake that is just almost a meter away from my outstretched legs in the middle of the afternoon here in Japan's great countryside, with my two lovers. 

Yes, two lovers of which one of them conveniently used my lap for his pillow. Some of his silken, soft raven hair swayed with the wind's dance and a few landed gracefully on his pale, yet so beautiful face, tickling his eyes in the process. He opened them to reveal dark blue addictive orbs. I smiled down at him as I gently pushed some of his hair away from his face. It seems that he was touched by my sweet little gesture for his usually distant, cold demeanour softened. With that, I planted a light kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Go back to your napping, Kaede." So back to his nap he went while he buried his head in my lap for a more comfortable position. And by just watching him fall on to a deeper slumber with no more of his aloof, standoffish air but a vulnerable, innocent façade, I know that I am lost in a trance. I could do nothing but fondle his smooth hair over and over again.

I was often asked why was I in love with an unapproachable and unfeeling guy. And my answer would always be the same, "Something made me so." I know that answer is not enough but they will not understand that the unfeeling guy they referred to is the most considerate, loving guy I know. 

"Most considerate, loving guy? Hey! I thought that was me?"

            Did I just say that out loud? Oh well, I probably did for Akira, my other lover, looked at me inquisitively; his normally smiling face was turned into the most irresistible pout I know. 

            "Yes, Koi. That's you." I smiled at Akira, who is sitting just beside me, holding his fishing pole and started whistling. 

I sigh… Akira. My other beautiful lover. Unlike Kaede, my Akira is a forever picture of a smiling angel. A smile and Akira goes together like peanut butter and jelly. Often times he resembles a small child easily pleased by simple, wonderful things.  Because of his jovial persona, almost everyone has a soft spot for him. Sometimes I can read him like an open book but times like these I keep on wondering why he insist on going fishing when he just fished yesterday. Oh well, just to make him happy Kaede and I lovingly obliged and who could resist that pout? I smile at that thought; Akira defines a pout in the most alluring, sexy manner Kaede and I will only know. 

"Is there something on my face, Koi?" 

            He caught me looking at him and grinning like a fool. His soft, spiked up hair waving together with the gentle breeze made him look striking as ever. 

            "Nothing. I was just thinking." 

            "Ah, thinking of how beautiful I am right?" 

            Oh ego! The mighty ego. I know he just meant that in a teasing way but he has the very right to boast for he is indeed beautiful. He and Kaede are beautiful. How many times have I mentioned beautiful already? Oh well…

            "Do ahou." Kaede, eyes still closed, silently retorted but not quite loudly enough to reach Akira's ears.

"And I love you too, Kaede." Akira grinned and turned his attention back to his fishing. 

I stifle a small laugh. Akira and Kaede are the very opposite, yet also very alike. Opposite because of the simple fact that Kaede is domineering outside to which Akira is not but inside both are softhearted lads. Yes softies, they couldn't leave a small, shivering, cold puppy or kitten walking aimlessly in the streets. And I love them both for that. So if Kaede is the stiff one, Akira gentle one and me? I'm in between, not too stiff or rigid and also not that yielding. Well, a friend of mine told me once that I balance us all. Well maybe I did, it's not often you see three guys in love with each other, happy and contented.   

How can I love two guys at the same time? I don't know either. But I think it is also like asking 'how am I able to love?" No matter how many words you used to describe how you feel, you cannot fully expressed how. There is something yet lingering inside you. The only people who can understand are the ones who's in the same position and situation. 

"What time is it?" Kaede suddenly asked interrupting my musings then I noticed that the sun turned a darker shade of fiery orange. 

"It's already 6:30." Akira answered him looking at his watch then at the setting sun. 

Kaede sat up only to lean on my chest and at the same time Akira decided to put away his fishing pole to put his head on my free shoulder.  Each of my arms worms its way, embracing them affectionately and this earned me a kiss on both cheek. Okay, so there's this tingling feeling inside me whenever they do that. The sensation that has no words but I could only describe as 'something'. 

We sat there for a few more minutes watching the flaming orange-red sun finding it's way to its solace. Akira was the first to get up followed by Kaede then me. Both started walking away already and I was left still watching the big old burning star. 

"Hey, let's go." Akira said looking back. 

"Okay." I smiled a goodbye to this little place and started walking up to Akira and Kaede.  Then I heard laughter and Akira saying…

"Tag! Kaede you're it!" After that, Akira sped up, running in the vast grassland.

Akira, Akira, always a child inside. I smiled and looked at Kaede. And what do you know Kaede was hot on his heels. It really is something to see. 

"Hurry up, Hisashi! Or Kaede will catch you!" Akira shouted, laughing while evading a grinning Kaede. 

Then suddenly Kaede took another course and ran up to me. Hey! We're playing tag so I ran like hell, laughing all the way.

So something made me play tag here in the late afternoon in Japan's great countryside, with my two lovers. Sigh… blame it on that something.

_~ Owari ~_

SenMitRu anyone? ^_^

Reviews please. 


End file.
